


drink me

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: "Watch your dirty mouth," Tyki exclaimed, stroking Allen's dick so perfectly, so exhaustingly slow. Allen was deliciously wet, copiously dripping into Tyki's hand."Oh, I'm sorry," Allen feigned a coy tone, batting his eyelashes just to provoke Tyki, "should I be more," he hemmed as to find an appropriate word, and finally decided, "polite?""Pfft," Tyki snickered, never faltering. "No. Don't be."





	drink me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this plotless smut, comments are much appreciated

The air was hot, and even though the heat was unbearable, they couldn't seem to want to take their hands off each other. They had been foreplaying for minutes, kissing and touching and grinding, without bothering to get on the bed first. The wall seemed to be the best place to pin Allen against, cold and rough, because there wasn't that much space in the room of the inn they'd found themselves into, after a mission.  
  
Tyki's hand wandered over Allen's heated, smooth skin, tracing each line, feeling every muscle underneath his careful, observant touch. Allen's hands were tiny on Tyki's chest, clawing into his skin with the sharp nails of his left hand. Tyki felt him up thoroughly, palms cupping Allen's hipbones, groping him, his curves, sliding down his back to knead and squeeze his ass, squishing the plump flesh through his fingers, his own dark dick leaking precum at the soft, arousing sensation.  
  
They'd been drinking, and that ticklish feeling at the low of his belly led a wave of pleasure to permeate him. "I'm so wet," Allen moaned against his lips, caging them in a breathless kiss. Tyki's damp tongue glided across Allen's mouth, lips tight to suck the tip of Allen's tongue. Allen looked at him through half-lidded eyes, a hidden smile twisting the corner of his lips to suggest the obscenity of a desire that reflected Tyki's own lust.  
  
"Oh," Tyki breathed, dragging Allen's lower lip between his teeth. He kissed him a second time, rough tongue swirling around Allen's, exchanging the right amount of saliva to be completely, hopelessly aroused. The man broke the kiss with a slick pop, running his thumb across Allen's lip, where a string of spit gleamed shamelessly.  
  
"You want me to touch you, baby boy?" Tyki whispered, hand reaching between them to grip the base of Allen's pink, short dick.  
  
Allen's hair stuck to his face, flushed and delicate, giving off both innocence and coquettish seduction. He had the eyes of a fawn, sweet and watery and passionate, but nothing about him could be considered _pure,_ as when he gripped Tyki's shaft and rolled his thumb on his dripping slit.  
  
"I want you to mess me up," Allen crooned, smearing Tyki's pearly precum on his foreskin. "We haven't done it in a while," he went on, bringing his juices-stained fingers to his lips, "and I need something that can _distract_ me," the boy's gaze was fixed into Tyki's, a seductive moan escaping his lips as he licked his fingers clean, forbidding Tyki to take his eyes off him. "Right now, I think I'd let you do anything you want to me," and he said in such a provocative, feminine way, open invitations igniting Tyki's already insatiable need.  
  
God, all the things he'd have done to that boy - slapping his face, spanking the sass out of him, holding his head underwater until he was squirming, writhing, subservient to Tyki's strength.

Tyki chuckled, a low, deep sound that was both the mockery of his own desire and the adoration of Allen's being. "What a whore," he muttered, leaning down to breathe a taunt directly into Allen's ear, "you fool everyone with that sweet baby-face of yours," his voice lowered to a dangerous hiss, large hand impossibly tight around Allen's twitching dick, "you're nothing but a vicious," Tyki's tongue licked a wet stripe across Allen's earlobe, "greedy slut."  
  
Allen's hand harshly gripped Tyki's hair, tilting his head to shove his tongue into that talkative mouth. "And you're nothing but a bastard with an oral fixation," came Allen's challenging retort, fresh breath ghosting over the man's face.  
  
"Look who's talking about oral fixation," Tyki laughed, deep and amused. He pumped Allen's cock, just slightly, but pleasantly enough to hear Allen _gasp_. "A bitch who pushes me away in front of everyone else but who gets onto his knees to deepthroat me once we're alone."  
  
Allen grinned onto Tyki's lips, carding his fingers through his black curls. "At least I still have the decency to avoid touching you in public, _unlike_ a pervert like you who constantly grabs my ass when we're fighting," he mocked, a perverse, tainted thrill glinting into his eyes.  
  
Tyki needed to destroy him. Hurt him. Wiping that smug smirk off his face and turn it into a moaning, tear-stained grimace. They were in love, but not even love could defy the maddening wish to tear Allen's soul apart. Because they were animals, wild beasts on opposing sides. Thoroughly connected, nobody could deny the unmistakable sort of bond they had forged, love and lust intertwined and combined.  
  
"Watch your dirty mouth," Tyki exclaimed, stroking Allen's dick so perfectly, so exhaustingly slow. Allen was deliciously wet, copiously dripping into Tyki's hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Allen feigned a coy tone, batting his eyelashes just to provoke Tyki, "should I be more," he hemmed as to find an appropriate word, and finally decided, " _polite?"_  
  
"Pfft," Tyki snickered, never faltering. "No. Don't be."  
  
He didn't have to be composed, refined. He didn't have to lie and pretend to be something he _wasn't,_ someone he would never truly _be_. Tyki was immensely proud of what Allen was. So in love with him, violently and simply.  
  
Allen took Tyki's face into his hands, pressing a wet kiss to his lips. Softly, he nipped on it, gently cupping Tyki's firm jaw. Loud and needy, he smoothed himself against Tyki's body, their dicks grinding excitedly against one another. "I want to try _that_ again."  
  
"What, meu amor?" Tyki questioned, even though he knew exactly what Allen was talking about. He freed Allen's dick from his fist to caress his chest and tweak one nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Allen's fingers combed through the wispy hair at the base of Tyki's nape. "I want," he began, pinching and teasing Tyki's nipple with his left hand like the man was doing, "what we did this morning," he went on, smiling seductively at the reminescence, "I want to do to you," he brought his face closer to Tyki's, voice caught in his throat as he pressed his nose against Tyki's, "what you did to me."  
  
Tyki gasped, ever so quietly. His grin widened, colouring his charming voice. "What's the word you forgot to say?"  
  
Allen sighed in frustration, assaulting Tyki's lips with a demanding kiss. "Please," he said, swiping his tongue across Tyki's, " _let me_."  
  
Tyki couldn't let that chance go to waste. Having him beg, even spontaneously, was a unique privilege. A rarity, a temporary defencelessness. He'd do anything to him - ravish him, fuck him until he was stupid. Sexing him up so mindblowingly good he wouldn't be able to think of anything else but Tyki. He'd make Allen long for Tyki's body, Tyki's cum, cock, hands - because it wasn't about Tyki's self-assured ego, as the certainty of Allen's want was evident and immeasurable.  
  
"Good boy," Tyki praised, slowly sinking down to his knees before Allen. He grasped Allen's hand and printed an adoring smooch to his palm. When Allen caressed his scalp, Tyki stretched out his tongue to lick his length. Beautifully pursing his lips, he kissed his underside, groaning at the sticky taste.  
  
He tongued Allen's tip, closing his mouth around it, sucking softly, teasing, pleasuring. Tyki massaged the base of Allen's dick, guiding the rest of it past his lips, letting out a satisfied groan at the flex of his own throat around the boy's cock. "You taste delicious, boy," Tyki gushed, letting Allen's head slide across his tongue.  
  
He inhaled deeply as he engulfed Allen's cock into his mouth, tongue drawing circles on his skin, lips sucking eagerly, gaze up to relish in the way Allen flushed, enjoying the attention, the way his face twisted, mouth open in a "o" shape. The boy chewed at his lower lip, exhaling tiny moans. His pretty legs quivered, and Tyki hooked his arms around them, inviting Allen to wrap them around his neck. Tyki was back on his feet, holding Allen against the wall, with his mouth full and a smirk stretched around his dick.  
  
Tyki secured him, his gaze unwavering. He wouldn't let him fall, wouldn't hesitate.  
  
So smugly persuaded of his own power, Tyki bobbed his head up and down, rhythmically, digging his fingers into Allen's thighs, bruising and gripping him. Then, just to tease, Tyki paused to kiss Allen's inner thigh, sucking a mark on his delicate skin.  
  
"Don't stop," Allen pleaded, brows twisted into a desperate frown. "Keep going- _please."_  
  
But Tyki didn't comply, trailing a line of saliva on Allen's crotch, so terribly close to his aching dick. "Maybe if you keep begging," he nosed through Allen's white pubic curls, getting drunk on his musky scent, "I might consider giving you what you want, boy."  
  
Allen took a deep breath, a firm hand on Tyki's scalp. He could pull him and fuck his face so easily, if he _dared_ push. But it wouldn't be satisfying, not at all, not when there was a psychological stimulation going on.  
  
"You're a fucking bastard," Allen tried to growl, but his voice came out just needy. "Please." He clenched his hand into fists through Tyki's curls, so beautifully wrecked while he sweated, moaned, "please, I need to come."  
  
"That's better," Tyki said, but his mouth still wasn't on Allen's cock. Only after he'd laughed at him he took him in his mouth, regaining a quick pace that got his lips all swollen. "Come on my tongue, baby boy," the man whispered, pumping Allen and tonguing at his tip, catching the juices. Then, because it would guide Allen, he said, "relieve yourself."  
  
Allen came out with a loud cry, bucking his hips towards Tyki's mouth. His cum splashed on Tyki's tongue, thick and salty, but it wasn't the only thing that stained Tyki's lips. Allen was about to throw his head back, but his hand stroked Tyki's cheek and his sensual gaze crossed Tyki's, piss flowing from his cock directly onto Tyki's tongue and chin. He remembered how pleased, how worshipful Allen had looked when he sucked Tyki's cock and he watched Tyki came and piss onto his tongue, keeping his mouth open for Tyki's pleasure. It was the first time they tried it, and definitely not the last.  
  
"Tyki..." Allen moaned in between ragged breaths, riding his ecstatic orgasm. Tyki swallowed Allen's cum and piss, gently putting Allen back on his shaking feet. He wrapped his arms around Allen's trembling body, sustaining his weak weight.  
  
He was filled with Allen's entirety, drinking his life and tasting him so intimately. Tyki's erection remained untouched, but the man felt as if he'd just had an orgasm. "Do you feel good?" he asked, patiently waiting for Allen to catch his breath.  
  
"Relieved," Allen said, pulling Tyki in for a kiss, unconcerned by the mess of his own liquids sticking to his man's face.  
  
"That's the point," Tyki grinned, brushing a strand of hair away from Allen's cheek.  
  
Allen glanced down at Tyki's cock and his cheek gleamed all the shades of red. "You're still hard."  
  
"Don't worry, boy," Tyki reassured, taking Allen's hand to lace his fingers through the boy's, "I know you want to suck my cock, but unlike _you_ ," and he poked the tip of Allen's nose to tease him, "I _can_ wait."  
  
Allen wore an adorable pout, though conscious of his own impatience. Even when they tried new things and fucked each other in obscene ways, Tyki couldn't help but display the neverending affection he had for Allen.  
  
"Let's get cleaned up," he said, and Allen followed after him with a smile.


End file.
